1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a passive frequency multiplexer for passive RF signal processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequency domain information is typically acquired from time domain signals via sampling, high-speed digitization, and digital signal processing. This process consumes a large amount of power and requires a high volume of processors.